Los Relatos de la Cripta
by geminisnocris
Summary: "Bienvenidos al mundo de la cripta" Trece historias de miedo donde cada uno de los caballeros dorados y uno que otro espectro se verán obligados a diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad, historias de camino, leyendas urbanas y una que otra maldición egipcia serán las principales tramas, un poco de OC
1. Chapter 1

**DE NUEVO ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR HISTORIAS RARAS Y DIVERTIDAS.**

**_Bienvenidos al mundo de la cripta… mientras vayas avanzando en este mundo irás leyendo una serie de cuentos… cada uno más espeluznante que el anterior…_**

**_Te advierto que si sigues en este fic… no podrás diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad porque en mi historia son lo mismo…_**

**_Y ahora sin más preludio… A LEER_**

_**El recolector de almas**_

_**"Cuenta la leyenda que un hombre malvado dejo morir unos enfermos en un hospital negándoles el agua antes de su último suspiro, cuando el maligno ser murió, el demonio lo condeno a ser un alma en pena y como venganza a su tortura, pasa su eternidad buscando almas temerosas que pueda recolectar, pues su mayor arma es el miedo, asi como en el viejo cuento del el lobo que se vistió de oveja para enganar a sus becerros, el anima se disfraza para adentrarse a las casas pero ya lograda la confianza se dispone a tomar su botin y escaparse en la oscuridad… la unica salvacion en no tener miedo pues una vez que le temes ya no podras escapar"**_

Era un día hermoso en el santuario de Atena, el caballero de Aries, su discípulo y el joven Andrómeda terminaban de comer para dirigirse a Jamir, algunas de las armaduras estaban bastante dañadas y necesitaban la intervención del lemuriano, pero el polvo de estrellas que tenía en su templo era muy poco para todas, así que aprovechando la visita de los jóvenes bronceados llevaría a uno de ellos y a su aprendiz de visita a su antigua residencia.

Mientras Mu recogía uno a uno los platos del desayuno, Kiki y Shun se hundían en un libro de relatos de terror se llamaba,_** EL RECOLECTOR DE ALMAS.**_

—Si siguen leyendo eso tendrán pesadillas —dijo Mu golpeando la mesa y haciendo respingar a los más jóvenes.

—Señor Mu…—dijo el de cabellos verdes— ¡por poco nos mata del susto!—exclamó mientras soltaba las manos de Kiki de su cuello.

—No creerán esas historias raras ¿verdad?—preguntó el caballero de la primera casa levantando uno de sus puntos.

—Maestro… pero esta historia es oriunda del Tíbet, muy cerca de Jamir—murmuró el pelirrojo—habla sobre un hombre que recorre los pueblos en busca de alguien bueno que le brinde posada haciéndose pasar por un familiar para asustarlos y luego les roba su alma—dijo kiki abriendo sus grises orbes.

—Son leyendas urbanas Kiki—dijo Mu alborotando las mechas de su joven discípulo—además ningún ser humano común y corriente ha llegado a la torre, así que si fuera cierto, ese fantasma o lo que sea jamás llegaría hasta ahí—sonrió para levantarse y entrar a su cuarto.

—Lo mejor será olvidarnos de todo esto kiki, el señor Mu tiene razón no debemos creer en estas cosas, son simples leyendas para asustar pequeñines—dijo el peliverde guardando el libro en su pequeña mochila—Son solo historias… —suspiró.

Listos los tres partieron a través de un portal que abrió el caballero de Aries, frente a ellos la imagen de Jamir se abría paso, la vista no era por primera vez nada amena para el aprendiz de Aries, que automáticamente se había prendido de la mano de su maestro quien lo observaba divertido, era bastante tarde y caía una tenue llovizna, el viento que soplaba hacia unos ruidos extraños que salían del abismo y muy pronto las suaves gotas se convirtieron en un fuerte aguacero con rayería.

oOo

La enorme torre abandonada, relucía con cada rayo, en carreras los tres jóvenes se apresuraron a entrar tras el pelilila, que rápidamente encendió una pequeña estufa para calentarse y sacudir sus ropas mojadas, los dos más jóvenes le igualaron, se asomó por la ventana y casi al instante la cerró cuando un rayo cayó en la proximidad del lugar.

—Creo que hoy dormiremos aquí—dijo sacudiendo sus largas mechas lilas—Kiki, lleva a Shun a tu antiguo cuarto, sacudan un poco y traten de dormir, mañana partiremos temprano, necesito buscar los frascos que ocupo y con tanta oscuridad no veré nada, ¡nunca habia visto una tormenta tan fuerte!-exclamó

No muy contento con la petición de su maestro el aprendiz tomó de la mano a Shun y llegaron a la habitación, con Mucha agilidad Kiki encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

—Shun…—llamó el pequeño al joven caballero— ¿trajiste el libro contigo verdad?—preguntó un poco temeroso.

—Claro que si Kiki—dijo rebuscando en la mochila— ¡acá esta! —Exclamó colocando el libro en la cama—pero no deberíamos leerlo, recuerda lo que dijo el señor Mu… podemos tener pesadillas.

De repente las puertas se abrieron haciendo al pequeño brincar, la silueta de Mu se abrió paso con dos enormes tazas de té y galletas.

—Les traje algo para que…—pero calló cuando vio el singular libro en la cama—kiki ¿no te dije que no siguieran leyendo eso?—preguntó un poco molesto mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos—creo que mejor me lo llevo a mi habitación, no quiero que terminen entre mis cobijas en unas horas—sonrió—lo olvidaba seguro vendrá Shaka para ayudarme, que descansen.

Kiki frunció sus labios y Shun lo observo divertido, rápidamente se acabaron la caliente bebida y se acomodaron para dormir.

oOo

Ya en su cuarto el joven Aries se recostó en el respaldar de la cama, tomó un libro de poesía y comenzó a leer, de reojo observaba el otro sobre su mesa de noche, frunció el ceño e intercambio su lectura.

—Veamos que tanto miedo les causó este libro "EL RECOLECTOR DE ALMAS"…—susurró mientras repasaba cada página, en un momento clave de la lectura un fuerte rayo lo hizo tirar el libro por los aires—¡por Atena Mu eres el caballero de Aries…!—se reprochaba, se levantó y comenzó de nuevo —_**"…pero una noche lluviosa, en una torre abandonada donde tres jóvenes ya hacían acorralados por la fuerte llovizna… la malvada presencia se acercó sintiendo el miedo que los rodeaba"—**_bajó el libro y negó, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda—_pero casi como nosotros_—dijo, lo cerró y lo colocó en su mesa de nuevo, duró un poco pensando en la casualidad del relato, pero el sueño lo dominó, ya no estaba seguro ahora quien tendría las pesadillas.

OoO

Un estruendoso trueno lo despertó, a su lado el peliverde dormía como un bebé, cuidadosamente le pasó por encima y bajó de la cama, las tremendas ganas de ir al baño y el terrible miedo que de repente le dio estaban al mismo nivel en una balanza, no le quedó más remedio que despertar a Shun y pedirle que lo acompañara un piso más abajo.

Pasaron por la habitación de Mu, quien dormía boca abajo con su larga melena sobre su cara, llegaron al baño y el peliverde esperaba fuera, de reojo el caballero de Aries los observaba, pero al ver donde entraba el mas chico prefirió seguir durmiendo.

De repente unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, las esmeraldas de Shun se abrieron de par en par esfumando cualquier rastro de sueño, se levantó suavemente y de puntitas caminó hasta una de las ventanas, la abrió con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido y despertar a Mu, se sorprendió aún más cuando una silueta de un hombre encapuchado se encontraba justo frente a la puerta, cerró de nuevo con delicadeza la ruidosa ventana y tragando grueso caminó de espaldas hasta el baño chocando con el pequeño que lo observaba extrañado a sus espaldas.

— ¡AAH Kiki por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué me asustas?—chilló el joven peliverde sosteniendo su pecho, luego se agacho y tapó la boca del pelirrojo mientras veían a Mu darse vuelta en la cama—Kiki … hay alguien afuera—susurro en su oído mientras lo liberaba—¿será el caballero de Virgo?—preguntó el joven.

El pequeño pelirrojo abrió sus ojos casi desorbitados, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, luego se aproximaron a la puerta y por una hendija observaron el hombre que se encontraba fuera bajo la lluvia.

—Se parece el señor Shaka —dijo el aprendiz de Aries con su rostro todavía en el suelo—mi maestro Mu dijo que iba a venir.

Shun se sentó en sus piernas y frunció el ceño—el caballero de la sexta casa hace rato nos hubiera alertado con su cosmos de su presencia—pensó

—Seguro debe estar muriéndose del frio afuera y por eso no ha podido encender su cosmos y avisarnos que esta aquí—exclamo el niño como leyendo la mente del peliverde, aun con un poco de duda asintió mientras ambos se levantaban para abrir la puerta.

—Alto… y si es ¿el RECOLECTOR?—preguntó con temor el caballero de Andrómeda.

Kiki lo observó con duda…—Mi maestro nos dijo que eso no existía Shun—exclamó abriendo por fin la puerta

Del otro lado un hombre alto, de perfil anguloso muy parecido al caballero de Virgo se encontraba cubierto por una túnica café, unos mechones amarillentos se dejaban ver a los lados de su rostro, del cual solo se podía apreciar de su delgada nariz hasta su barbilla, ambos chicos suspiraron con tranquilidad.

— ¿Señor Shaka?—preguntó alegre el pequeño pelirrojo sujetando una de las manos del desconocido.

—No lo obligues a hablar kiki, debe tener hipotermia no sabemos desde cuando esta afuera—dijo el peliverde tomando la otra mano del hombre—venga siéntese, nosotros le prepararemos un te—exclamo mientras entre ambos lo llevaban al comedor y lo sentaban.

oOo

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando una energía familiar hizo despertar totalmente al caballero de Aries, se sentó en su cama y froto su nuca, reconoció rápidamente al caballero de Virgo, se puso una camisa y frotó sus brazos, aun llovía y los relámpagos azotaban con fuerza, bajó hasta la sala sorprendiéndose al ver a su pupilo y el caballero de Andrómeda atareados en la cocina.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos a esta hora de la madrugada en la cocina?— preguntó el caballero.

—Preparamos un té para el señor Shaka—dijo un sonriente Andrómeda—está esperándonos en la mesa

—¿Shaka?—cuestionó el pelilila—no puede ser, apenas y me aviso que se acercaba—dijo caminando hacia el pequeño comedor, en la mesa, de espaldas, el rubio desconocido se mantenía inmóvil—amigo pero que bueno que…—pero unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver para luego devolver su mirada hacia Mu.

—No se muevan quédense acá con Shaka—dijo el pelilila.

Se acercó a la puerta con sigilo y suspiró fuertemente, levanto un poco su cosmos, iba a pronunciar unas palabras pero una conocida voz lo interrumpió.

—Mu… serias tan amable de dejarme entrar, me estoy congelando aquí fuera—dijo el desconocido tras la puerta.

— ¿Shaka?—preguntó un poco desconfiado— ¿de verdad eres tú?-volvió a cuestionar recordando que el maligno ser se hacia pasar por un ser conocido.

—Por Shiva Mu !claro que soy yo¡… ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntaba ya molesto el verdadero caballero de la sexta casa—basta de bromas… !abre esa puerta!—exclamo empujando la compuerta de madera que cedió al golpe.

—CRISTAL W…all…—grito Mu bajando de a poco la voz y sus manos cuando vio la mirada de su compañero.

— ¿Mu? —Pregunto con una leve sonrisa al ver el rostro de espanto de su amigo— ¿puedo saber que te tiene tan nervioso?

—Un momento—dijo Kiki que se acercó al escuchar el grito de su maestro—si usted está aquí… ¿Quién esta con Shun?

Los tres caballeros se tiraron miradas extrañadas y corrieron a la cocina, con horror observaron como el joven Andrómeda se encontraba de pie, pero estaba solo.

Despacio Mu camino hacia el muchacho mientras kiki se mantenía aferrado al cuerpo de Shaka, quien tenía en ese momento sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el pelilila tocó el hombro del joven y lo giró dejándolo caer de golpe al ver su cara totalmente momificada.

— ¡Esta muerto!—dijo Mu— ¡no puede ser la historia era… real!—exclamo, pero al volver a ver hacia su espalda tanto su pupilo como su amigo estaban con la mirada fija y en el suelo.

Asustado corrió hacia la puerta pero no podía abrirla, por su mente no pasó nada más que las terribles ganas de salir corriendo, unos trapos le cubrieron el rostro y el golpe en el suelo lo hizo zafarse de su malvado opresor, abrió sus ojos y se vio en su cuarto, se levantó del suelo y tiro una carcajada, todo había sido un sueño, negó con su cabeza y tiró el libro en una de sus gavetas, iba a retomar su sueño cuando unos suaves golpes se dejaron escuchar.

Frunció el ceño, vio el reloj y marcaban las tres, aún era de madrugada por lo que Shaka no podría ser, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, tragó grueso y de puntas se acercó a la sala.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunto alzando su cosmos.

—¿Mu?...—pregunto una voz quebrada—soy Shaka —dijo mientras empujaba la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe dejando al rubio en el suelo.

Mas rápido que ligero el caballero de aries se lanzó sobre el desconocido envolviéndole en el mantel de la mesa, ambos forcejearon con fuerza en el suelo dando vueltas por todo el piso.

—No te llevaras mi alma recolector, ni la de mi pequeño aprendiz, mucho menos la de Shun —decía mientras propinaba una buena paliza al extraño— aqui no te tenemos miedo imitador de Shaka.

— ¿Maestro Mu?—preguntó frotando sus ojos el pelirrojo, junto a el Shun también bostezaba— ¿recolector?—cuestiono mientras veía al rubio levantarse con sus largos mechones revueltos—no me diga que leyó el libro y ¿le dió miedo?—rió el pelirrojo— ¿no que no era real?¿leyendas urbanas¿he?—cruzo sus brazos e hizo un ademán al caballero de Andrómeda para que lo siguiera— vamos Shun todavía es temprano para estar despiertos—replico el aprendiz regresando a su cuarto.

—Realmente lo siento amigo mio —dijo Mu apenado— estaba leyendo un libro que le arrebate a Kiki para que no le diera pesadillas y... —dijo mientras le daba la mano al caballero de virgo—por un momento mi imaginación de dio una mala pasada.

El rubio la tomó y se sentó acomodándose su cabellera empapada y librándose de sus ropas igualmente mojadas— asi que imitador de Shaka ¿he? ¿por qué no me cuentas lo del RECOLECTOR? se escucha tenebroso—sonrió mientras hacia un gracioso ademan con sus finos dedos.

—De hecho... te vas a reír de mi—dijo soltando una suave carcajada.

_Por la ventana una sombra oscura se alejaba de la torre, ya el miedo no existía en aquel lugar por lo tanto no había almas que robar… _

* * *

_**gracias por su lectura se les agradece los reviews...**_

_**esta historia nacio al encontrarme un CASSETTES (si cassette) donde mi hermana solía grabar de la radio unas canciones tipo regueton que se hacian llamar cuentos de la cripta... siempre adore esa introduccion.**_

_**espero que sea de su agrado... y me lo dejen saber **_

_**chaoooo bsos bsos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Bienvenidos de nuevo al mundo de la cripta mis queridos lectores… Les advierto una vez mas que tendrán que poner atención para darse cuenta cuando mi querida victima este en la realidad y cuando en un sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla… si deciden seguir adelante entonces a leer"**_

_**"No Voltees"**_

**_"Si te dicen que no te des vuelta, te quieres dar vuelta, si te dicen que vengas no quieres venir, ¿no has experimentado esa necesidad? ¿Aunque sea contra tu voluntad?… el hombre instintivamente realiza la acción opuesta, ¿no somos criaturas extrañas? Realizamos una acción aunque sea a cambio de nuestra vida"_**

Era la hora de la cena y Aldebarán había preparado una deliciosa comida típica brasileña, había invitado a Seiya y al discípulo de Camus, quienes habían llegado de visita esa semana para platicar con Saori y compartir más tiempo con los dorados, ahora que la diosa les había vuelto a la vida.

Junto a una charla amena ese ventoso día de agosto, la tarde se había hecho noche y en la explanada del segundo templo, el brasileño se acomodó en el suelo para hacer la digestión mientras los dos muchachos intercambiaban historias divertidas, de repente la presencia de cierto malhumorado caballero de bronce se hizo sentir.

— ¡Buenas noches caballero del Fénix!—exclamó el gran toro dorado.

—Buenas noches—saludo el joven bronceado mientras tomaba asiento junto a sus compañeros— ¿puedo unirme a su velada?

—Claro, siéntate, hablábamos sobre anécdotas divertidas—sonrió el brasileño.

—Pero ya que llegaste, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas una historia de terror de Japón?—preguntó Seiya.

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó el peliazul.

—Si una de esas que nos relatabas a mí y a Shun cuando vivimos en la mansión—dijo el rubio.

—Anda deleitamos — se unía Aldebarán.

—Bien… pero luego no tengan pesadillas—dijo el peli azul sentándose ahora frente a ellos— ¿han escuchado hablar sobre el bosque de Aokigahara y los fantasmas hambrientos?—preguntó con su serio semblante, los demás solo negaron lentamente— bien, el bosque es un lugar en la base del monte Fuji en Japón, que hace quedar al bosque de la pelicula Proyecto Blair Witch como el bosque en el que vivía Winnie Pooh, y los fantasmas hambrientos o gaki son personas avaras en vida que al morir vagan con una insaciable necesidad de carne podrida, aunque algunas veces sus gustos giran hacia carne... mas fresca—sonrió al ver la cara que comenzaba a poner Hyoga— esta historia se desenvuelve justo ahi, y se llama el fantasma hambriento ... nunca les ha dado tentación ver hacia atrás ¿cuando alguien les ha dicho que no lo hagan?, yo se que si—se auto contestó— una noche ventosa como esta, tres extranjeros se adentraron en ese lugar, con provisiones, focos y ganas de fotografiar espectros, en japón se considera una falta de respeto alterar los restos o el lugar de descanso de los fallecidos, principalmente esos que han muerto por voluntad propia, esos nunca descansan y aveces se vuelven fantasmas hambrientos, ese dia los chicos se adentraron sin permiso en lugar tomando fotografías en posiciones divertidas, cuando de repente...—dijo el peliazul caminando detras de los mas jovenes — un extraño se apareció por detrás,**_ ¿estan perdidos?_**, preguntó el desconocido, los muchachos se sorprendieron, jamas pensaron que existiera un cuidador, para seguirle la corriente y no ser sacados de lugar, asintieron, para su sorpresa el repentino guía les ofreció llevarlos mas adentro, ¿querían emosion?, pues el se los iba a dar,_** solo hay un requisito**,_ dijo el hombre_,**por mas ruidos que escuchen no volteen**, _los turistas se codearon, eso era lo que buscaban acción paranormal, asi que para que obedecer a un tipo raro, seguro estaba loco de vivir en ese lugar, pensaron, pero cada vez se internaban mas, las sogas de los arboles se mecían con una suave brisa y los ruidos de quejidos y sollozos no se hicieron esperar, uno de ellos volteó con su camara y tomó fotografias, les dije que no voltearan dijo el hombre, de la tierra y bajo los arboles feos cadaveres salian y apresaban a los jovenes... corrieron y corrieron pero justo antes de salir el tipo volteó hacia ellos brindandoles la mejor de sus sonrisas,_**¿ ****pero por que corren?**,_pregunto el hombre,_**ustedes ya estan muertos, ahora son parte de este bosque**, _dijo mientras señalaba los cuerpos inertes de los turistas... hay quienes dicen verlos, susurran en tus oidos palabras de misericordia, ruegan por ser liberados, pero hay un cartel en la entrada que dice _**POR MAS RUIDOS QUE ESCUCHES, JAMAS VOLTEES O SERAS PARTE DE ESTE BOSQUE**_, debe ser increible ver un fantasma como el que... !TIENES ALGO ATRAS PATO!—exclamo divertido colocando sus manos en los hombros del ruso.

Hyoga tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus puños cerrados, Seiya se había acercado disimuladamente a Aldebarán observando de reojo por ensima de su hombro y el gran toro sonreía con su ceño fruncido al ver el rostro desencajado del cisne, de repente la luz del templo se apagó y los dos más jóvenes gritaron, solo las risas de Ikki y del brasileño eran los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban, el peli azul ingresó al templo a tocar los interruptores y salió con sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué no bajamos a Rodorio?— dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de los muchachos— no tiene nada de gracioso quedarse acá sin electricidad.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo y caminaron hacia el pueblo, un poco de aire libre para olvidarse de todo, no caería mal,aunque para llegar al pueblo había que atravesar el bosque.

OoO

El trillo del bosque jamás les había parecido tan lúgubre y tenebroso, por más chistes que contara el dorado, Seiya y Hyoga solo soltaban una risita nerviosa de vez en cuando, solo el peliazul sonreía y los observaba de reojo—maldito ikki—decía en su mente el Pegaso, le había dejado los nervios crispados con esa absurda historia, de repente el joven fénix volteó hacia la derecha y encontró un rotulo.

—Miren… un atajo por el cementerio—dijo el fénix

— ¡Vamos ikki no pensaras que iremos por ese camino!…—exclamo el cisne cruzando sus brazos al observar el horrible camino que se desviaba del original.

— ¿Tienen miedo?—preguntó Ikki haciendo sonreír al brasileño—por qué si es así yo me voy solo por acá y los espero en el pueblo, por que sin duda llegaré más rápido de lo que se imaginan.

Los jóvenes bronceados voltearon hacia el toro dorado que los observaba divertido en espero de alguna respuesta—me da igual que camino tomen mis jóvenes caballeros, de la misma forma los acompañaré—dijo Aldebarán, alborotando las cabelleras de los más chicos.

—Bien… entonces iremos por ahí—replicó el decidido pegaso acicalando su melena despeinada cortesía del toro dorado, mientras avanzaba hacia el horrible camino.

Ikki sonrió, palmoteo el brazo del brasileño y se adentró en el bosque delante de ellos, caminaron un par de metros y el silencio los rodeó, pero no cualquier silencio si no ese donde ni los grillos tocan sus tonadas, solo el fuerte viento producía de vez en cuando un silbido tenebroso.

—Muchachos ¿no les parece extraña toda esta quietud?—preguntó Seiya acercándose al rubio—porque a mí, no me simpatiza para nada—dijo frotando sus brazos.

—Tienes razón, omití un detalle en la historia, de hecho se pone así antes que el misterioso guía aparezca—dijo el fénix con una estruendosa carcajada haciendo a los otros tres incluyendo el gran dorado se sobresaltasen.

—Eres bueno fénix—exclamo el brasileño—pero…

—Shhh… ¿escucharon?—preguntó el peli azul haciendo que los zafiros de Hyoga casi se desorbitaran—parece que…

—Ya basta Ikki, si querías asustarnos ya lo hiciste, ahora volvamos por el mismo camino—reclamó ya nervioso el ruso.

— ¿Mismo camino?... ¿Cuál camino?—preguntó el japonés haciendo una ademan con su cara para que sus compañeros voltearan

Los tres giraron despacio, querían y no al mismo tiempo voltear su rostro, cuando finalmente lo hicieron observaron con asombro que tras de ellos solo existía un tupido bosque, el camino había desaparecido, cuando volvieron su vista al peliazul detrás de este había un hombre extraño.

—Buenas noches jóvenes… ¿perdidos?—pregunto el desconocido, los más jóvenes se sobresaltaron, Ikki levantó una ceja, pero se guardó sus comentarios.

—Ha decir verdad si, un poco—se adelantó a contestar el gran toro dorado—¿eres de acá? —preguntó, el extraño asintió—¿Sería tan amable de mostrarnos el camino?

El hombre asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa, para Aldebarán no pasó desapercibida su apariencia pues ese tipo era muy similar al caballero de virgo, alto, de cabellos rubios y perfil fino, sus dedos casi blancos sujetaban la larga túnica que arrastraba, antes de seguir caminando levantó una de sus manos y se detuvo—solo he de pedirles un favor, por más ruidos que escuchen no volteen, aunque escuchen su nombre…—dijo el hombre sin siquiera mirarlos—no volteen —termino caminando de nuevo.

Ambos chicos observaron con ojos entrecerrados al peliazul que negaba con sus manos levantadas.

—_Si esto es una broma tuya Ikki…—_dijo el rubio directamente a su mente- _increible nos constaste esa historia y hasta conseguiste una guia siniestro._

_—Te pasaste—_le secundo el pegaso- _jamas pense que..._

—_Les juro que yo no sé nada—_ replicó molesto_—aunque no les puedo mentir, ese tipo me da mala espina._

Los caballeros mas jovenes se vieron de uno a otro si Ikki no sabia nada... entonces ese hombre era...

—Vamos muchachos ya escucharon al señor—exclamo el caballero de oro sacándolos de su telepática conversación y haciendoles respingar— solo debemos ser obedientes y no mirar atrás bajo ninguna circunstancia—dijo el brasileño guiñando un ojo mientras se libraba de los más jóvenes.

OoO

Cada paso que daban era una eternidad y dejaba de ser tenebroso para volverse fastidioso, delante de ellos el hombre no parecía cansarse, aparte que no les dirigía palabra alguna, cansado de tanto silencio y habiendo perdido ya un poco de miedo el castaño intentó cruzar unas palabras con el misteriosos hombre, pero de repente unas ramas crujieron en medio del bosque poniendo el alerta a los más jóvenes.

—_Hyoga…_—escuchó el rubio en su oído—_Hyoga… ven… conmigo_—de nuevo más cerca.

— ¿Escucharon eso?—preguntó el ruso —me están llamando—dijo confundido—es… es la voz de mi madre—susurró.

— ¡Ya basta fénix!—exclamo el castaño—esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos—dijo Seiya

—Pero qué demonios te pa…sa —cortó el enojado fénix cuando observó al rubio darse vuelta y respirar con dificultad mientras presionaba su brazo, frente a ellos una sombra se retorcía mientras comenzaba a gemir de forma tortuosa, solo Aldebarán se mantenía inmóvil con sus ojos cerrados los abrió hasta sentir que le tomaban el brazo.

— ¡Les dije que no se voltearan!— gritó el hombre enojado mientras tironeaba de los enormes brazos del brasileño—ahora corran ellos saben que los vimos—dijo abriéndose paso hacia el cementerio que estaba a un lado del camino.

— ¿Ellos?—preguntó el peliazul —_Fantasmas hambrientos_—susurró—pensé que …

De repente uno de los árboles que estaban frente a ellos comenzó a sangrar cantidades exageradas mientras unas huesudas manos se habrían paso entre su tronco, espantados el toro y el castaño tomaron a Hyoga y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, el fénix se quedó atrás, incrédulo se acercó al extraño árbol, pero las manos fueron más rápidas y lo jalaron a su interior.

Escucharon los gritos de Ikki y olvidando una vez más la recomendación del extraño Seiya volteó y con horror observó cómo su amigo era absorbido por el tronco de ese árbol.

OoO

Llegaron a lo que parecía un claro y se sentaron, el toro bajó al ruso de sus espaldas y lo recostó en un árbol mientras recogía energías para emprender la caminata de nuevo, iba a preguntar por el fénix cuando de repente observaron como Hyoga negaba y mientras perdía el color de sus labios señalaba con dificultad hacia el bosque.

Cuando Aldebarán volteó en dirección a donde señalaba el rubio sus ojos se desorbitaron, una mujer en avanzado estado de putrefacción se arrastraba hacia ellos, Hyoga solo se alejaba empujando con sus brazos mientras recogía sus piernas, Seiya lo trató de levantar pero parecía que algo lo sujetaba al suelo.

—¡GRAN CUERNO!—grito Aldebarán, pero los ataques eran inútiles hacia el muerto viviente.

Intentaron levantar una vez más al rubio, pero al hacerlo sus manos resbalaron en la piel de su amigo, ambos giraron hacia su compañero, pero lo que había ahí estaba lejos de ser el cisne, Aldebarán tomo el brazo de Seiya y corrió de nuevo hacia el bosque, habían perdido a otro de sus amigos.

OoO

El extraño les hizo señas para que ingresaran al cementerio e inmediatamente lo hicieron, tras unas lapidas los dos muchachos y el hombre se escondían.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso Alde ?— susurraba el castaño.

— Son fantasmas hambrientos, y están enojados, les dije que no voltearan a ver—dijo el hombre—ahora nos buscaran hasta encontrarnos y hacernos como ellos.

—Esto no es Japón, esto no es Japón—repetía una y otra vez el gran toro dorado—no puede ser por los dioses esto es imposible.

—¡Muchachos! Soy yo ikki…—decía una conocida voz.

—¡Ikki estas bien que…—pero las manos del desconocido callaron al castaño casi de inmediato.

—¿No les dije que no voltearan?—dijo el hombre—vamos por acá.

Comenzaron de nuevo a correr, pero la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a abrirse y unas horrorosas manos y rostros sobresalían de los nichos y las tumbas ahora quebradas.

—Alde corre, debemos de…—

Pero el Pegaso no pudo avanzar más, las manos que salían del suelo comenzaron a atraparlo, el joven castaño hacia esferas de energía y las atacaba mientras el brasileño tomaba de su otro brazo y lo jalaba, el esfuerzo era inútil, por más que tironeaba del chico no lo podía liberar, de repente Seiya dejó de insistir, confundido el caballero dorado volteo el rostro del menor para toparse con un muerto podrido, lo soltó horrorizado y corrió hacia el bosque una vez más, esta vez sin reparar en las voces de sus compañeros que lo llamaban a gritos desgarradores, observó aliviado la salida de ese infierno pero su carrera fue frenada en seco por el joven fénix.

—Por los dioses Ikki, debes ayudarme Hyoga y Seiya…— dijo tomando el brazo del peli azul— debemos irnos y buscar al patriarca algo malo sucede en este lugar va…—pero el joven retiro su brazo de la mano del toro.

—Yo no puedo irme…—dijo dándole la espalda—porque para empezar… yo… ya… estoy muerto —dijo volteando hacia el brasileño y tomándolo esta vez el de su brazo.

—No, no, suéltame, ¡basta Ikki!— decía el caballero dorado mientras forcejeaba con el peliazul.

—Cierra los ojos…—dijo el desconocido mientras golpeaba al fénix.

—Sueltame no me toques… ¡basta! —decía el brasileño con los ojos cerrados mientras se trataba de liberar del agarre.

—Alde… Alde… estas soñando despierta—decía un castaño ojos verdes mientras sujetaba al toro de sus brazos y este abria sus ojos.

—Por Atena, Aioria, todos estaban muertos, el cisne y pegaso… no me lo creerás—contó, pero luego reparo en la habitación, no era su casa— ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó confundido.

—Los chicos de bronce y ese tipo te trajeron, estabas desmayado—sonrió mientras señalaba los tres jóvenes que permanecían cabizbajos y un poco sucios—debo volver al santuario, mas tarde te vendré a ver—dijo con una suave palmada en su hombro.

Al salir el león entró el desconocido que lo había salvado y se sentó a su lado, tomó una de sus manos y sonrió, el brasileño le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias, de no ser por usted no sé dónde estaría, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que pasó aun, pero debo decir que si usted no conociera tan bien ese campo santo jamás hubiésemos podido salir tan rápido.

— De nada… vivo ahí desde hace más de doscientos años joven, estaría loco si no lo conociera como la palma de mi mano—rio.

—¿Doscientos años?—preguntó—imposible no te vez como un lemuriano—dijo fijando sus ojos en el hombre que cada vez lo presionaba con más fuerza.

—Doscientos años… desde que tu me dejaste morir ahi Asgard...—dijo mientras su cara de desfiguraba— te he estado esperando.

El brasileño lo tomo del cuello mientras el hombre lo sujetaba de sus hombros, lo estaba confundiendo con su antecesor de la primera guerra santa,pero por lo visto no le dejaria aclarar la situación, trató de zafarse pero parecía que este lo presionaba con mas fuerza, la boca abierta del fantasma se comenzaba a expandir mostrando un liquido negro y espeso que comenzaba a bañarlo, cerró sus ojos por el asco.

—Alde… basta… me… estas… ahorcando—decía afrodita al lado del toro mientras se liberaba del agarre que le estaba propinando.

— ¡Afro eres tu!—exclamó con su respiración agitada, abrió los ojos y se incorporó, se vio en su casa, respiró tranquilo y se sentó de nuevo en piso.

—Claro… que soy yo imitación de… minotauro, quien más sería tan hermoso—dijo con una sonrisa cínica mientras acariciaba su dañado cuello—te quedaste dormido y los muchachos, que…no me preguntes porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo hicieron, te metieron al templo y te dejaron en el sillón.

—Cielos afro no te imaginas lo que estaba soñando…—rio estruendosamente el toro mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—Eso mi amigo, se llama indigestión—rio el peliceleste.

Ese tipo de sueños macabros solian estar en sus manos, quien se atreveria a pasar sobre sus habilidades penso el dios del sueño mientras volvia el inframundo.

* * *

_**Una vez mas se les agradecen sus reviews, motivan mucho, lo de los fantasma hambrientos, en japon los llaman gaki, son personas que en vida han sido egoistas o avaras y al morir y como resultado de su karma padecen un hambre insacianble ya sea por un objeto o sustancia determinada, lease carne, sangre cadaveres podridos etc etc que sea realmente estrambotico**_

_**En esta historia mi fantasma hambriento siempre guarda apetito por la venganza y la carne de Asgard el primer guardian de tauro buajajaja**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado, no me quedó tan terrorifica espero mejorar en la proxima, una lectora por ahi me dio un par de ideas para death mask...**_

_**Aokigahara si existe es un bosque ubicado en Japón, donde las personas se van a suicidar, prinicpalmente ahorcadas**_

_**gracias... **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Hola mis queridas lectoras… les traigo de nuevo otro cuento recién profanado del cementerio de mis historias, esta vez solo como advertencia… el miedo es un arma de doble filo, de un segundo a otro nos puede convertir de héroe a victima"_**

EPIFANIA

_"Suelen ser las revelaciones o apariciones en donde los profetas, chamanes, médicos, brujos, u oráculos interpretaban visiones más allá de este mundo…" Será entonces… que un sueño tenga la suficiente fuerza para evitar un desastre o más aun… una muerte…_

Los tiempos de paz habían traído al santuario una racha de felicidad indescriptible, las amazonas ya no se escondían tras sus máscaras y la joven diosa disfrutaba de la compañía de sus caballeros. Viajes y hermosas experiencias se acumulaban en los que poco a poco se atrevían a salir del santuario. Aunque había algunos que preferían pasar el rato en sus casas entrenando—hay que ser precavido y nunca bajar la guardia—decía el santo de acuario, quien junto a su pupilo se limitaban a pasar de Siberia a Grecia semana tras semana, esa era la razón, o mejor dicho el detonante que justificaba a Milo la intromisión en su templo cargando películas de acción y comedia junto a Aioria y las dos amazonas de plata—Offiuco y Aguila.

Una tarde, de nuevo y sin ningún motivo en especial, Milo había organizado una pequeña reunión en el onceavo templo, él junto a Aioria, habían alquilado una peli de terror, de las que Camus odiaba—que humano con super poderes le teme a chuky y esos pobres efectos especiales—y habían invitado a Marin y la Cobra a verla con ellos, palomitas, refresco y otros snacks fueron el comienzo de la breve sala de cine.

— ¿Qué película es esta?—preguntó Camus sujetando la cubierta del cd donde mostraba un animal peludo— ¿el Can de Hades?

— Muy gracioso… "El peluche sangriento"…—contestó con una sonrisa el escorpión ante la mueca de disgusto de su amigo—Si ya sé que no te gustan pero… vamos es solo una película ¿tienes miedo?

—NO es miedo Milo...—rectificó—es simplemente que me parece absurdo que ustedes busquen algo tan fantasioso y poco creíble.

—Pero es sobre posesiones demoníacas—dijo Aiora sentándose el lado de Marin y abrazándola—es algo real.

—Si ustedes lo dicen—Rendido de las palabrerías de leo y escorpio, finalmente tomó asiento en medio de ambas parejas sintiéndose como mal tercio, al mismo tiempo agradecía que no fuese una de drama, si no tendría que haber cerrado su templo y colocar un cartel de no pasar si era menor de 18.

Un bostezo, luego se fregó sus ojos, se estiró, acomodó sus pies en la mesita frente al sofá y cruzó sus brazos sobre una almohada, sus ojos como persianas se fueron cerrando cada vez más, estaba a punto de dejar de luchar cuando un movimiento en su hombro lo despertó.

—Cielos Cam…—dijo el escorpio frunciendo el ceño—te dormiste en la mejor parte.

— ¿Dormirme?... pero si apenas…

— ¡Regabas babas!—rio—mira—dijo colocando un par de cartelitos de información.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Nuestras próximas vacaciones…—dijo triunfante Aiora mientras se levantaba y estiraba su espalda—tu, nosotros cuatro, paz y diversión—continuó mientras abrazaba a su pelirroja amazona.

—Pero esto es cerca de Chernóbil Milo… ¿estás loco?—espetó cruzando sus brazos—no iré y no deberían tomar ese riesgo.

—Cam… que esté cerca no significa que vamos a ir a esa ciudad radioactiva, estoy loco pero no para tanto viejo… ¿y entonces te animas?...

Camus suspiró y levantó sus hombros, sujetó los cartelitos y les dio una última ojeada.

—Vamos… solo serán tres días, el fin de semana, una cabaña, el rio—replicó Aioria—no puedes decir que no, nunca sales con nosotros.

Y luego de más de media hora de ruego y buenas razones para ir en compañía de eso dos hiperactivos amigos Camus no pudo si no aceptar resignado, solo serían tres días, que podría pasar luego de eso.

**_… … … … …_**

Tres horas de vuelo y su destino se abrió paso frente a sus ojos, era un lugar hermoso sin duda, desde las ventanillas se podían observar los reactores abandonados y la ciudad donde había sido filmada la famosa película "el diario de Chernóbil", al bajar del enorme avión alquilaron un modesto auto y en emprendieron su recorrido hasta la cabaña que habían alquilado.

El tramo era bastante largo, no se imaginaban que tanto, pero ellos habían llegado en la tarde y ya oscurecía, Aioria en el volante y Milo como copiloto alumbraba un mapa con una linterna, Camus fastidiado —a la par de las dos amazonas que no paraban de hablar— veía por la ventana el paisaje que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo, de repente un rotulo, luego otro y otro más, levantó su mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor atrapando la de Milo.

—Por los dioses díganme que no estamos perdidos…—soltó más con furia que miedo—tengo casi media hora de ver rótulos de precaución por todo lado.

—Tranquilo Cam ya casi llegamos—dijo el escorpio regalándole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Marin y Shaina, casi igual de estresadas se cruzaban de brazos.

—Tengo que ir al baño—exclamó la cobra en medio de la nada.

— ¿No puedes esperar Shaina?—pregunto leo fastidiado de conducir.

—Si quieres… pero no me hare responsable por el cargo extra que tengas que pagar por los asientos—sonrío.

—Habla en enserio amigo—replicó el griego.

—Bien hare una parada por esas rocas y hagan todo lo que tengan que hacer, una media hora más y llegamos—dijo Aioria estacionando a un lado del camino.

Estresado y enratonado el caballero de acuario salió para estirar sus piernas, junto a Milo y Aioria que parecían dos cachorros cuando les abres para ir a jugar, se sentó en una roca y observó el cielo, una hermosa luna llena adornaba el cielo junto a pequeñas estrellas, el lugar no estaba tan mal después de todo, brisa fresca, silencio, una paz increíble —aunque un poco tenebrosa—pero en fin, trataría de disfrutar esas vacaciones.

**_… … … … …_**

De nuevo en el auto, y casi media hora después llegaron a una especia de casetilla de seguridad, un hombre los esperaba con una linterna y les hizo señas de bajar la velocidad, Aioria bajó el vidrio de su ventana y saludó el tipo.

—Buenas noches—dijo en inglés, suponiendo que el tipo hablase ese idioma.

—Buenas noches—contestó el hombre con acento casi Ruso— ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Creo que estamos perdidos…—dijo el león retorciéndole los ojos al griego—buscamos unas cabinas llamadas…

— ¿El sueño?—interrumpió el tipo.

—Así es… ¿las conoce?

—Claro, están a un kilómetro más adentro, permítame y les abriré el portón.

—Esto no me gusta—dijo Camus a las chicas que asentían con lentitud.

La peliverde se recostó al asiento del conductor y golpeó la nuca del caballero de leo frunciendo su boca—disculpe—dijo al hombre— ¿por qué el portón?

—Hay muchos animales afectados por la radiación que se han vuelto en extremo agresivos, pero dentro están a salvo—dijo el tipo sonriendo.

La peliverde volteó a Camus y subió los hombros mientras entraban y el tipo cerraba el enorme portón tras ellos.

**_… … … … …_**

Dicho y hecho, avanzaron unos minutos más y se encontraron una cabaña en medio de un claro, se veía algo abandonada y un poco sucia, de mala gana bajaron con unas linternas e inspeccionaron el lugar.

—Dime que no pague casi mi salario de un mes para venir a meterme a este lugar chico listo—preguntó la cobra al peliazul, el solo negaba.

— ¡Hay luz!—exclamó Aiora desde el corredor— ¡y parece que esta amueblada y hay comida en el congelador!—grito desde dentro.

—Genial porque si no hubiese encendido esa bombilla, hubiese usado tu trueno atómico como luz de vengala…—espetó Camus tirando la maleta en al suelo.

—Ja…—contestó indignado el heleno—vengala…

**_… … … … …_**

La casa tenía tres cuartos, una sala unida a un hermoso comedor y el corredor que se extendía por todo el frente, Camus ocupó el de en medio, él iba solo, sus amigos y respectivas parejas se acomodaron en los dos restantes, entró a la habitación, quitó el cobertor y sacudió precavido toda la cama, acomodó las almohadas y se dejó llevar por el sueño, pasaban a penas las nueve, pero el viaje había sido realmente agotador.

**_… … … …. …_**

Abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta que pasaban la una de la mañana cuando escucho un ruido en la ventana, inmediatamente recordó lo que el hombre les había dicho sobre los animales salvajes, tomó la linterna y un pedazo de hierro que había cerca de la chimenea de la cabaña, caminó hasta la puerta y colocó la mano sobre la manija de metal, sintió como del otro lado la movieron y la soltó.

— ¿Cam?—preguntó el griego a sus espaldas haciéndolo respingar— ¿Qué sucede?.

Camus colocó el dedo en su boca y siseó, luego lo llamó y se quedaron juntos uno a cada lado de la puerta, luego de un rato de silencio la manija comenzó a moverse una vez más, ambos abrieron sus ojos y asintieron, con suavidad se levantaron y abrieron la puerta de golpe, nada, una simple y total nada, extrañado el caballero de la onceaba casa caminó hasta colocarse frente a la casa.

—Quién quiera que sea… no es gracioso… y ¡estamos armados!—gritó, no hubo respuesta, a su lado un par de matorrales se movieron, caminó decidido hacia el lugar pero al quitar la maleza no encontró nada.

—Vamos Cam—gritó el griego en el corredor frotando sus brazos—no hay nada ahí, debió ser algún mapache ya sabes, son capaces de abrir un puerta—sonrió—mañana recorreremos el lugar.

Con su ceño fruncido el francés se adentró en la casa sin soltar el barrote de hierro que llevaba consigo.

**_… … … … … _**

Las seis de la mañana, y el frio de la madrugada aún se sentía sobre su cuerpo, claro para el eso era la gloria, se desperezó un rato y giró hacia la ventana, se quedó un rato pensativo pero su estómago le recordó que desde ayer en la tarde no probaban bocado, así que siendo el único levantado a esa hora se dedicaría a hacer el desayuno, caminó hacia la cocina solo con los jean que no se había quitado desde la madrugada que salió fuera de la casa.

Abrió la nevera pero lo que encontró dentro hizo que se le helara algo más que los huesos, furioso tomó uno de los recipientes y tocó ambas puertas, saliendo sus ocupantes tremendamente extrañados y en ropa interior.

— ¿Se puede saber hasta dónde llegaras con esto Milo de escorpio?—preguntó entregándole el recipiente—con esto fuiste demasiado lejos.

Milo tomó el embace todavía adormilado, lo giraba y lo giraba sin comprender, Aioria por su lado se sostenía en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Son dedos!—gritó exasperado el galo al ver que su amigo no le encontraba forma al asunto—no sé cómo lo abras hecho pero con esto te luciste.

Milo soltó el frasco asqueado haciéndolo quebrar en el piso y negó suavemente, a su lado Shaina se abría paso para ir al baño, pero majó uno de los dedos y resbaló.

—Maldita sea —exclamó— ¿no pueden dejar de hacer desastres por un di…a?—cayó mientras tomaba un dedo y lo observaba curiosa.

—Tu querido novio nos quiso jugar una broma de muy mal gusto—dijo Camus de brazos cruzados.

—Esto no es falso Camus…—dijo Marin que se había levantado con el escándalo y tomaba uno del suelo—tienen hueso por dentro, son reales, son muy reales—musitó.

Ambos chicos se observaron extrañados, Milo caminó hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió de golpe, con horror comenzó a sacar frasco tras frasco, ojos, manos, piel, huesos y bolsas de carne.

—Imposible—susurró.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa?—preguntó el león—Milo, estas no son las cabinas que buscábamos, ese tipo nos engañó—dijo sosteniéndolo de sus hombros.

El galo estaba comenzando a sentir su piel crispada, entro a su habitación y se cambió la ropa, salió con una linterna y su chaqueta.

—NO podemos quedarnos aquí—dijo—ya mismo nos vamos, pónganse algo liviano, no quiero conocer los dueños de esta casa.

Todos se cambiaron lo más deportivos que pudieron, tomaron linternas chaquetas por el frio y salieron de la casa, apenas eran las diez, tenían buen sol y tiempo para salir de ahí, ingresaron al auto para toparse con una mala noticia.

—No enciende—dijo Aioria colocando su frente en el volante—todos lo observaron frustrados.

—No está el motor—dijo milo bajándose y alzando la tapa del frente—lo arrancaron.

—Eso es imposible…

—Aio esto se está poniendo espeluznante…—dijo Marin sujetando al caballero de leo por su brazo.

—Iremos a pie—dijo ya con un tono de desespero el galo—no pienso pasar un minuto más en este lugar— tomó su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar.

—He… ¿Camus?—dijo Milo señalando tras de el—creo que debemos ir por otro lado.

Camus se volteó de repente para toparse frente a una criatura de aspecto humanoide que le gruñía y olfateaba desde sus pies hasta su torso. El galo se mantenía recostado en el auto con sus manos aferrándose a su chaqueta y linterna, abierto como un cristo respiraba de manera agitada, la criatura llegó hasta su cuello donde se relamió y abrió su boca.

—Trueno Atómico—grito Aioria distrayendo al horrible animal, pero nada sucedió—¿pero qué demonios?—grito tomando una rama y golpeando a la criatura que ya se había abalanzado contra ellos—muévete Camus—replico mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero y corrían a través del bosque.

Un claro fue la primera parada para tomar un poco de aire.

— ¿Qué demonios era eso Milo?—preguntó la cobra lanzándose contra el escorpión.

—No lo sé—musitó sujetándola de sus brazos—No lo sé—repitió mientras la abrazaba—pero debemos salir de aquí antes del anochecer si queremos vivir.

En otro lado estaba Aioria que observaba sus manos—imposible—repetía una y otra vez—no tenemos cosmos—susurró con sus esmeraldas llenas de espanto.

—Debe ser por la radiación—dijo Camus dejándose caer recostado a un árbol—estamos cerca de los reactores y eso influye demasiado.

—Maldita sea escorpio… tú y tus vacaciones de campo—espeto Aioria fastidiado.

—Lo siento, señor ideas geniales pero te recuerdo que esto es…—un gruñido detuvo la tonta discusión poniéndolos alerta.

Las chicas que estaban en suelo, inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, y tomaron una rama gruesa del suelo, se agruparon en el centro del claro espalda con espalda, sus miradas recorrían lo arbustos un poco más lejos.

—Caminemos rápido… vamos—dijo el galo moviéndose contra la dirección del sonido—debemos llegar el portón y decirle a ese tipo que nos lleve al pueblo.

Sin esperar más los cinco se pusieron en marcha, uno tras otro, las chicas en medio y Camus de último, dos horas de recorrido sin sentido y siquiera había seña de la malla que vieron al llegar.

—Estoy cansada—dijo Marin apoyando su brazo a un árbol—siento que damos vueltas en círculo.

—Animo linda… tenemos que salir rápido de aquí—dijo mientras le daba un beso.

—NI siquiera hemos visto señas de otra cabaña alrededor… y dentro de unas horas oscurecerá.

Un suspiro colectivo y el león cargó a su novia el resto del camino.

**_… … … … …_**

Detrás de unas colinas una pequeña cuidad se levantaba, menos que una ciudad un pueblo abandonado, parecían un pequeño barrio de clase media, con un playgraund y unas tiendas de abarrotes, o lo que quedaba de ellas, decidieron acercarse y entrar al lugar para buscar algo de agua y descansar del camino que les esperaba, parecía que el tiempo estaba a favor de su mala suerte, pues a pesar de no pasar de las dos de la tarde el cielo comenzó a tomar un azul grisáceo y oscureciendo el lugar de una manera impresionante.

Aioria y Camus fueron en busca de unas botellas de agua que no estuvieran vencidas, mientras las chicas descansaban junto a Milo en una mesa de lo que alguna vez fue una cafetería.

**_… … … … …_**

Un ruido a sus espaldas las hizo ponerse de pie, de igual forma el griego que despacio caminaba hacia el sonido tras una puerta, ya los chicos se estaban tardando demasiado, quebró una silla y avanzó con cuidado, tras de él las dos amazonas de plata se sujetaban, con rapidez abrió la puerta y se alejaron, de nuevo frente a ellos una de esas horribles malformaciones se arrastraba, con más asco que miedo el pelizaul la golpeo varias veces en la cabeza hasta matarla, dejando a su alrededor un charco de sangre bastante grande, casi al instante y frente a la mirada de pánico que se les fue formando varias criaturas de parecido aspecto se abalanzaban al fallecido devorando cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Larguémonos de acá—musito el griego empujando a las chicas mientras esas cosas se distraían con el manjar.

**_… … … … …_**

Por otro lado en el súper, los dos caballeros buscaban afanados el agua entre las amontonadas cámaras alguna vez frías, tiraban cuanta botella encontraban pero la mayoría estaban vacías.

—Parece que esas cosas se bebieron todo el agua—dijo por último el león secando una fría capa de sudor en su frente—debemos volver Cam… Milo y las chicas deben estar preocupados.

El galo asintió y comenzaron a salir del lugar, pero no caminaron mucho para verse rodeados de las bestias hambrientas, de nuevo espalda con espalda se preparaban para afrontarlas.

A simple vista las criaturas se asemejaban a un humano, de no ser por su exceso de dentadura y su lampiño cuerpo, algunos podían abrir su boca de manera desmesurada, otros caminaban el piso como una especie mono, por último y como el que habían matado Milo y las chicas, se arrastraban, pero algo tenían en común, el hambre por la carne fresca de los chicos.

—Corre—musito Aioria

— ¿Estás loco?... jamás te dejaré solo

—Vamos Camus… alguien tiene que ayudarle a Milo con las chicas…

—No… tu novia es Marin, vete tu…

—Maldita sea Camus…—dijo golpeando al primer monstruo que se le tiró encima—largate de aquí yo puedo esconderme esperaré por ayuda.

— Leo… Aioria…

—Solo largate ¿sí? Luego me darás un abrazo cuando estemos todos a… salvo—dijo empujando con una patada a otro ser asqueroso— ¡piérdete! Dile a Marin que la amo…

—No… díselo tu cuando vuelvas con nosotros…— dijo con una sonrisa, corrió hasta donde estaban los otros, pero se los encontró de camino mientras escapaban también de las criaturas.

—¿Dónde está Aio?—pregunto la amazona de Águila fijando sus achinados ojos en el galo.

—Dijo que nos alcanzaría luego… vamos

—Cam…

—Confiemos en el ¿Si?...

Con duda y sin dejar de ver hacia atrás se dirigieron al bosque, sin agua, cansados y comenzando a caer una incómoda llovizna siguieron sin detenerse hasta una especia de torre donde al parecer subían los guarda parques. Escalaron y trataron de acomodarse en el estrecho lugar, para desgracia casi caía la noche y ellos aún no habían probado bocado, Aioria no daba señales de vida y el desespero de Marin los tenía con los nervios crispados. Dominados por el cansancio decidieron hacer guardia, primero Milo, se sentó en una de las ventanas y observó cómo la noche y la lluvia que se incrementaban y devoraban cada rincón aun iluminado, de vez en cuando tiraba una ojeada dentro del cubículo, Camus recostado en la pared tampoco podía dormir, las chicas utilizaban sus piernas como almohada.

— ¿Saldremos de aquí?—preguntó volteando su vista hacia el oscuro horizonte.

—Hemos estado peor… ¿no crees?—contesto el galo con un dejo de esperanza.

—No sé por qué nunca te escucho…—dijo el griego sentándose a su lado— Tampoco sé si espero por Aioria o no se… la verdad no sé qué esperar—dijo suspirando con pesadez.

—Volverá, y saldremos de aquí… con o sin cosmos, no somos unos humanos comunes y corrientes—sonrió.

No se dieron cuenta cómo y cuándo el sueño los dominó, pero los gritos de Shaina los trajeron de nuevo al mundo real.

— ¡Marín no está!—grito moviendo a ambos jóvenes—seguro fue tras Aio… maldita sea… es una…—un grito a la distancia los hizo quedar en silencio—Marin—musito la peliverde abriendo la puerta para bajar.

—Ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera Shaina—la detuvo el griego—estás loca…

—Suéltame… si no me quieren acompañar iré sola…

Ambos caballeros se voltearon a ver, tomaron la linterna y bajaron nuevamente, Milo delante, Shaina en medio de ellos, los tres apuntando hacia todos lados con la luz y un leño de madera en sus manos, llegaron hasta el pueblo y el grito de Marin los puso en alerta una vez más.

—Por aquí…—dijo Shaina entrando en lo que parecía una escuela.

Con sigilo y recostados sobre la pared, los tres jóvenes caminaban hasta lo que parecía un salón de conferencias, la peliverde se asomó por una de las ventanas y logro reconocer a la pelirroja en medio de la gran sala, desmayada, a su lado Aiora.

—Los dos están ahí…—dijo volteando a los chicos.

—Debe ser una trampa—dijo Camus—no abras la puer…

Sin esperar otra palabra Shaina abrió con fuerza las puertas que los separaban del salón, camino un poco para acerarse a los dos que estaban tirados al suelo, la luz era escasa, así que lo único que podía diferenciar era su melena roja, se agachó y colocó su índice sobre la vena en su cuello, dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas, tras ella los dos caballeros revisaban a Aioria, Camus tomó sus signos.

—Están muertos—musito el griego— MALDITOS ENGENDROS—decía mientras tiraba de un lado a otro las sillas y mesas amontonadas—VENGAN … ¿NO QUIEREN CARNE FRESCA?—gritó mientras golpeaban con fuerza los pedazos de madera en el piso.

—Milo…—llamó la peliverde mientras de la sombras, ciento de criaturas se iban apareciendo—tenemos que salir de aquí vamos—dijo mientras se sujetaba del su brazo.

Camus no paraba de asombrarse con la situación, ellos eran caballeros de Atena, santos de Atena mejor dicho, tenían poder sobrenatural, dotados del cosmos y armaduras doradas, y habían resucitado para morir a manos de unos casi zombies deformes en un pueblo en la nada, corrieron, pero las criaturas eran demasiadas, Milo golpeaba con todas las fuerzas para abrirse camino, Shaina de espaldas con Camus golpeaban y pateaban a los que les seguían, aruñados y bañados de sangre ajena lograron salir y adentrarse una última vez en el bosque, esquivando ramas y rocas, lograron ver con terror que los que caminaban como una especia de gorila les estaban dando alcance, de repente Shaina cayó, con torpeza se levantó del suelo mientras uno de los que se arrastraba sujetaba su pierna.

— ¡SHAINA!—grito el griego para devolverse—vamos linda arriba—dijo golpeando con furia el engendro que trataba de morderle el pie.

Pero al girar una manada de criaturas los rodeaba, rugían, se arrastraban hasta sus cuerpos, mientras ellos de pie espalda con espalda se preparaban para su inútil ataque.

—Milo—musito la peliverde dejando caer dos lagrimas por su rostro.

—Vamos amor… después de esto tendremos la boda que añoras…—dijo mientras comenzaba sin éxito a golpear las cabeza de esas criaturas extrañas

**_… … … … … …_**

Unos gritos lo hicieron frenar en seco, cuando se dio cuenta estaba totalmente solo en medio del bosque, con su respiración agitada botó el leño que llevaba hacia un rato en sus manos, apretó sus sienes y giró sin sentido, por primera vez en su vida el miedo no lo dejaba actuar, la desesperación de estar a merced de unas criaturas desconocidas lo hacía estremecerse.

Siguió con su camino hasta chocar con una malla, aferrándose a ella y a sus últimas fuerzas la recorrió, camino un trecho pero unas rocas salidas lo hicieron caer, con dolor apretó uno de sus tobillos recién lastimados, iba a ponerse en pie cuando algo que no era una rama sujetó su brazo, con lentitud giró su cabeza hasta toparse de frente con una criatura muy parecida a la que estaba fuera de la cabaña, tragó grueso cuando el aliento caliente del engendro le acarició su rostro y luego gruño cerca de su cuello. Como un perro la criatura comenzó a olfatear cada rincón de su cuerpo, el galo simplemente cerraba sus ojos esperando la mordida o el desmembramiento al que sería sometido, luego otro aire caliente esta vez en un brazo, con fuerza los feos humanoides lo arregostaron contra la malla.

—No…—articulo al sentir la primera mordida, el líquido derramado, su desmayo.

**_… … … … …_**

Cuando abrió sus ojos, un molesto bombillo se balanceaba de un lugar a otro, trato de moverse pero las manos estaban atadas en su espalda, sus pies cada uno sujeto en las patas de una vieja silla, su boca aun sin cubrir, parpadeo un par de veces y se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma cabaña y que el tipo que les había abierto el portón estaba con él.

—Buenos días joven…—dijo el hombre acercándose hasta el—¿esta cómoda la silla?—se carcajeo.

—Maldito, usted nos engañó, nos sirvió de alimento para esas malformadas criaturas

—Pero que boquita tan sucia… extranjero… ¿vez? Ese es el problema con los turistas, vienen de paseo e insultan nuestras bellezas…—dijo tras una enorme carcajada.

—Basta…—dijo Camus con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Qué les hiciste?

— ¿Quieres verlos?... bien—dijo el tipo abriendo la puerta—vengan niños… hora de comer.

Los ojos de Camus se abrieron de forma desmesurada cuando por la puerta las dos amazonas caminaban seguidas por los dos caballeros.

—Marin, Shaina…—dijo.

Pero sus miradas estaban vacías, con lentitud se fueron acercando oliendo primero desde sus tobillos y subiendo por las pierna, Milo se acercó hasta si rostro clavo sus ahora oscuros ojos en su amigo y con una sonrisa dejó ver unos dientes afilados. Un mordisco, un apretón, su carne desgarrándose un movimiento…

_—Cielos Cam…—dijo el escorpio frunciendo el ceño—te dormiste en la mejor parte._

_— ¿Dormirme?...—dijo pegando un brinco y sujetando a milo por los hombros._

_— ¡regabas babas!—rio—suéltame y mira—dijo colocando un par de cartelitos de información._

_—¿Qué es esto?_

_—Nuestras próximas vacaciones…—dijo triunfante Aiora mientras se levantaba y estiraba su espalda—tu, nosotros cuatro paz y tranquilidad—continuó mientras abrazaba a su pelirroja amazona._

_—Jamás—dijo sin tomar la información._

_—NO quieres ir a Disney World—preguntó extrañado el escorpión_

_— ¿Disney?—preguntó el galo suspirando con tranquilidad-¿sería acaso solo un mal sueño?._

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ****_inspirada en el diaro de chernóbil_**


End file.
